Media content, such as advertisements, is created with the goal of having the content viewed, listened to, or otherwise received by a target audience. The target audience may be, for example, one or more users with a set of particular interests or one or more of users falling in a particular demographic or pychographic group. However, distributing such media content to the desired audience is a difficult process. It is often difficult for advertising networks, publishers, advertisers, and/or advertising agencies (collectively referred to herein as “advertisers”) to control and manage the service and placement of their advertisements. More particularly, these advertisers lack control over the distribution of their advertisements and are generally concerned with the quality of the content (e.g., web content, the overall web site, etc.) with which they are displayed. Even further, it is difficult for advertisers to manage advertisement serving on a real-time basis.
In a more particular example, advertising networks may juxtapose advertisements with undesirable content due both to the opacity of the ad-placement process and possibly to a misalignment of incentives in the ad-serving ecosystem. Currently, neither the advertising network nor the brand can recognize efficiently whether a site contains or has a tendency to contain questionable or objectionable content.
There is therefore a need in the art for approaches for reviewing content traffic. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media that overcome these and other deficiencies of the prior art.